Starship Starfalcon: Lost in the Delta Quadrant
by Sakura Slalonga
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 UP! Captain Leila Featherflame's distress call from Starfalcon is answered by Voyager. Once on Voyager, the Starfalcon crew discovers a few secrets...
1. They Thought they were Alone

**Star Trek: Voyager**

_**Starship Starfalcon: Lost in the Delta Quadrant**_

by Sakura Slalonga

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voyager nor any of its characters. Starfalcon and its characters, however, are mine. Thank you. _**

**Chapter 1: They Thought they were Alone**

"This is Captain Leila Featherflame of Starfalcon. Is anyone out there? Over." No response was heard through the communication device. Starfalcon's young captain repeated her call twice more, but still no response.  
"Captain," her lieutenant said, "there's nobody out there. We're the only ones in this quadrant!"  
"Shut up, will you, Lieutenant Demetra?" Leila replied. "There must be a starship somewhere out here, I just know it! I don't care if we're discovered by a Klingon or even a Borg ship, for Starfleet's sake! It would at least be some consultation!" Lieutenant Demetra sighed.  
"Whatever you say," she said.  
Leila Featherflame was captain of the U.S.S. Starfalcon, and she and her crew had somehow gotten stuck in the Delta Quadrant. She was a mature captain, and when she was speaking over the communication device, she sounded like a full-grown. Most people were very surprised when they found out her age, which was a mere fourteen. Leila's full name was Leilani Sapphire Featherflame, but she loathed the name Leilani. Although she was full human, it was said she had the attitude of a Klingon. This made her wonder if she had a distant Klingon relative.  
Leila had fine brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She always kept it down because she never had time to do anything with it. Her eyes were a pretty sapphire blue, and most of the time they were covered with purple-lensed glasses. Right now, though, her vision was blurry because her glasses had been broken. Starfalcon's doctor, an EMH, had told her she would have to have blurry vision for one to two weeks while he fixed her glasses.  
Her clothing didn't exactly comply with Starfleet protocol. She always wore normal, everyday Earth clothes no matter who she was meeting. Starfleet had made an exception for Leila until she got older, for she was too small to fit even the smallest captain's uniform.  
Everyone on her crew was ten to twenty years older than she was; she was easily the youngest person on Starfalcon. The closest member to her age was Lieutenant Demetra, a twenty-year-old female Vulcan and Leila's best friend. Nobody knew what Demetra's last name was, so they just called her by her first name. Demetra was the only alien on the ship; everyone else was human.  
Leila repeated her call once more, but received nothing but static. She sat back in her chair and sighed. Maybe Demetra was right. Maybe Starfalcon _was _the only ship out here...  
Suddenly, to Leila's surprise and amazement, a faint voice floated over through the device.  
"Starfalcon, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. We have heard your call. What can we do for you?"


	2. Starfalcon, Meet Voyager

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or any of its characters. Starfalcon, however, is mine. **_

_**A/N: Thankies much to those who reviewed my first chapter! Please R&R this one as well...reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**Chapter 2: Starfalcon, Meet Voyager**_

Leila sat up immediately. There _was _a starship out here! "Commander Korgrithal, put this Voyager captain onscreen," she ordered. A woman with short reddish-brown hair appeared on the massive screen before her. She was wearing a Captain's uniform.

"Are you Captain Janeway?" asked Leila.

"That I am," the woman replied. "You must be Captain Featherflame." Leila nodded.

"We got lost in this quadrant somehow," she said, "and we would like to know another Starfleet crew, for company's sake if nothing else. Is it okay if a couple of my crew members and I come aboard Voyager?" Janeway paused in thought.

"I believe I can trust you," she said after a few moments. "Prepare to beam aboard."

"You got it," replied Leila. She stood and faced the crew members in the room.

"Korgrithal, Demetra, you're coming on Voyager with me," she ordered. "Come on." She and her two crewmates went to the transporter room, and stepped onto the platform. Leila then tapped the comm badge she wore on her shirt.

"Featherflame to Janeway," she said.

"Janeway here," came the response. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Leila. "Beam us up, please!" The environment slowly began to change around her, then grew faster. Leila closed her eyes against the strangely dizzying trip. Finally, it all stopped, and she found herself on a different transporter platform. Leila shook her head to clear her vision, then looked up to see who was meeting them.

Captain Janeway was standing in front of the transporter controls, looking up at them with a welcoming look in her eyes. On her right side stood a man with an odd tattoo over his left eye. Leila caught Demetra looking at him with infatuation in her eyes, and shot a sideways glare of annoyance at her. On Janeway's left side was a strict-looking blonde woman in a maroon catsuit. She had an odd piece of...equipment, Leila thought, around the upper part of her left eye where her eyebrow should have been. Leila noticed with silent amusement that Janeway was shorter than both of them.

The Starfalcon away team stepped off the platform and approached the three Voyager members.

"Welcome to Voyager," Janeway greeted, stepping forward. She shook hands with all three Starfalcon members. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is Commander Chakotay--" she gestured to the man on her right-- "and this is Seven of Nine. Ex-Borg." She gestured to the blonde woman.

"Pleased to meet you," said Leila, shaking Chakotay's and Seven of Nine's hands. "I'm Captain Leila Featherflame. This is my first officer, Commander Daniel Korgrithal, and Lieutenant Demetra, the only alien on the ship."

"We are happy to accommodate you," said Seven of Nine. "You will comply by addressing me by the name of Seven."

"Okay," Leila obliged. "And Commander Chakotay! Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Chakotay replied. "You're a bit smaller than what I expected, but no matter. For curiosity's sake, how old are you?"

"Just turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago," Leila replied.

"Very good," said Janeway. She didn't seem startled at all by Leila's young age. "Shall we show our visitors around?"  
"That would be very helpful," said Leila. "Korgrithal, you go with Chakotay. Demetra, you're with Seven. I'll be with Janeway." She turned to Voyager's captain. "Will that be okay?"  
"Fine with me," said Janeway. "I've got someone in Engineering I'd like you to meet." Leila nodded and followed her out of the room.A few minutes later, they stepped into a room full of personal belongings. A woman with curly brown hair and cranial ridges got up from the bed and crossed over to them as they entered. She looked oddly familiar...  
"Yes, Captain?" the woman asked.  
"B'Elanna, I'd like you to meet Leila Featherflame," Janeway replied. "She's captain of the U.S.S. Starfalcon. Leila, meet our chief engineer and lieutenant, B'Elanna Torres."  
"Nice to meet you," said Leila, extending her hand.  
"Pleasure's all mine," B'Elanna replied, shaking it. "A bit undersized, aren't you, Featherflame?"  
"I'm fourteen," Leila objected.  
"Really," said B'Elanna. "Tell me why you look only twelve then, you little pipsqueak."  
"I'm small for my age!" protested Leila. "I _am _a fully qualified Starfleet captain!"  
"I know," said B'Elanna. "And I'm half-Klingon. Do you hear me boasting about it? At least I don't have an ego that requires a Captain's position to keep it positive!" Leila crossed her arms and glared at her.  
"Well, at least I don't have those crazy-looking ridges on my head!" she retorted. B'Elanna's eyes slanted in anger. Before she could do anything, though, Leila stormed out. Luckily, nobody was at the bridge when Leila arrived. She collapsed in the Captain's chair and propped her head on her hands. Almost immediately, a man with brown hair and a uniform like Janeway's came up to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You aren't supposed to be sitting there! Who are you?"  
"Leila Featherflame," came Janeway's voice from behind him. "Captain of the starship Starfalcon. She and B'Elanna just got through having a fight. Why don't you go calm her down?" The man nodded and left, and Janeway knelt by Leila's right side."Stupid Klingon," spat Leila. "Why does she hate me? I haven't done anything!"  
"Don't take it personally," Janeway advised. "B'Elanna does that to everyone. It's her Klingon half."  
"Oh," said Leila tonelessly. She understood what Janeway said, but she was still angry at that B'Elanna. How dare she torment her about her height? Janeway must have noticed her expression. "Let's go to my quarters," she suggested. "I can tell you've got something else on your mind." Leila nodded and followed Janeway off the bridge.

Once they were in her quarters, Janeway sat with Leila on the bed.  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Janeway.  
"Okay," said Leila. "I'm not sure where to begin, though.""How about your childhood?" said Janeway. Leila nodded.  
"That is an entire story in itself," she said. "A whole tragic and beautiful story."

**_A/N: Next chapter: The Story of Leilani Sapphire Featherflame_**

**_Here, you find out Leila's past. Beware, it is a bit shocking. Plus: B'Elanna has a sudden change of heart towards Leila, and a secret about one of Leila's crew members comes bubbling to the surface! I'm writing it right now...will post once it's done!_**


	3. The Story of Leilani Featherflame

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I haven't been on, and I forgot how to edit the chapters once they've been uploaded. I am such an idiot! Now for the chapter...**_

_**Chapter 3: The Story of Leilani Sapphire Featherflame**_

"I'm not sure when I was born, neither year nor stardate," Leila began. "All I know is that I was born sometime fourteen years ago. My parents were both humans, with my dad being nicer than my mom."

"Nicer in what way?" Voyager's captain asked.

"Temperament," answered Leila. "My father always kept his temper with me. My mother..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"What did she do to you?" Janeway asked.

"Things...horrible things." It was painful for Leila to revisit these abusive memories. Why did Janeway _have _to ask about her life?

"What kind of things?" Janeway pressed.

"I can't describe them," said Leila after a moment's silence. "It would be better if I...if I showed you." She grimaced as she lifted her purple shirt just enough to let Janeway see the long, white scar that stretched across her pale, flat belly. She could still feel the sharp pain of the silver sword-like knife as it sliced into her stomach. She heard Janeway gasp, and quickly dropped her shirt.

"When did this happen?" the elder captain asked gently.

"When I was six," Leila replied. "Mother was drunk one night. Father wasn't home. I had angered her for some reason I can't remember, and she..."

"Cut into your stomach," Janeway finished. Leila sadly nodded.

"There's more on my back," she said. "All done by the same weapon, just different occasions. Bruises and scars, and cuts that never healed. She had always made sure nobody else could see what she was doing to me." Janeway looked at her, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Tolerated it," responded Leila. "But one day, when I was eight, I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore. I actually ran to Starfleet Academy and made it my home. Everything started getting better after that. When I was thirteen, I was given Starfalcon and was made captain. I've been on it ever since." She finished her story with a smile, her sad mood vanishing as she thought of her precious Starfleet memories.

"Will you let me see your back?" Janeway requested.

"Sure," said Leila. She turned around, and Janeway lifted her shirt. A few seconds later, the door buzzer rang. "Come in," said Janeway. The door opened, and somebody came in. It was B'Elanna.

"Captain," she said, "Chakotay wants you on the bridge and--oh my God!" She rushed over and looked down, disgusted, at Leila's back.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, horrified.

"You don't want to know," Leila answered, wincing as Janeway put her shirt back down. "Just know I don't want it to be like this."

"You need to get to Sickbay," said B'Elanna.

"No, I don't," Leila objected.

"Yes, you do," said Janeway. "B'Elanna, take her to Sickbay, by force if you have to. That's an order. I'm going to the bridge to see what Chakotay wants." She got to her feet and crossed to the door.

"Have fun, you two," she said, smiling, and departed for the bridge. Just as B'Elanna and Leila were about to leave, a voice floated out into the room from Leila's comm badge.

"Harukaiya to Featherflame," the voice said. Leila tapped her badge.

"Featherflame here," she said. "What is it, Kohana?"

"Captain, we just discovered something shocking from Christie Kasumi," Kohana replied. "Ayame's pregnant!"

"What?" cried Leila. "Our Ayame?"

"Yes, our Ayame," answered Kohana. "Once you and the others come back on Starfalcon, we'll tell you all about it."

"Okay," said Leila. "Look, I have to go now, okay? Featherflame out."

"Excuse my asking, but who are these people?" B'Elanna asked.

"My crew," Leila answered proudly. "Kohana Harukaiya and Ayame Murakami are my two smartest youngling officers."

"Youngling?"

"That's what I call them. I don't know exactly why, though."

B'Elanna nodded. "And who's Christie Kasumi?"

"Our doctor. She's an EMH, and that's what she calls her 'name of the moment.' She changes it every week, for what reason I don't know. Her last name was Hitomi Carlisle." Leila paused and grimaced at the name, then continued. "I like this week's name. I'm going to have to tell her that..."

They arrived in Sickbay. "Doctor!" B'Elanna called out. A man walked over from what he was doing in a little corner.

"Hello, B'Elanna," he greeted. "I see we have a new friend."

"Captain Leila Featherflame of Starfalcon," B'Elanna replied. "I was wondering if you could have a look at her back."

"Of course," said The Doctor. He motioned Leila over to a table, where she laid on her stomach.

"Oh, I can fix this, no problem," he said after a few moments. "I just need to anesthetize her." Leila suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Leila blinked her eyes. She was still in Sickbay, and her back felt different. She turned onto her back and sat up.

"That was odd," she remarked. "I didn't feel like I was asleep at all." Suddenly, almost as if he had been summoned, The Doctor came to her side.

"Hello," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"What'd you do to my back?" Leila asked.

"Healed it," he replied. "Now, your back is as clear as it ever will be. No bruises, cuts, or scars."

"Really?" Leila exclaimed. "Oh, thank you, Doctor!"

"Any time," The Doctor answered. He tapped his comm badge.

"Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Torres to Sickbay at once, please," he said. In a few minutes, both women entered the room.

"Hello, Leila," said Janeway. "All fixed up?"

"That I am," Leila replied happily.

"Okay, Doctor, what do you have to tell us?" asked B'Elanna.

"Well," The Doctor replied. "I don't know how you two will take this, especially you, B'Elanna, but..."

"Yes?" asked Janeway. "Go on."

"Well, I don't know quite how to say this, but..." The Doctor paused.

"B'Elanna," he finally said. "I'm afraid Leilani is your sister."

**_A/N: Next Chapter: Klingon Sisters and Strawberry Ice Cream. Leila's B'Elanna's sister! Yes, she is! Her birth name is revealed in this chapter, and there's a little mishap involving an innocent bowl of strawberry ice cream. Reviews are welcome! _**


	4. Klingon Sisters and Strawberry Ice Cream

**_A/N: So, I've finally come back and updated this thing...It's been long enough, hasn't it? Thankies go to tayababy and my other 4 reviewers(whose names I cannot remember at the moment...I'm very very very sorry!), and I hope they keep reviewing! Along with other people. I want this story to be reviewed...okay, I sound a little spoiled there. I'll shut up now! _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager, regretfully...but I do own Leila, Starfalcon, and her crew. Do not touch them!**_

_**Okay, now for story.**_

**Chapter 4: Klingon Sisters and Strawberry Ice Cream**

Silence met The Doctor's words.

"What?" B'Elanna cried finally. "I can't be related to her!"

"Doctor, can you run the scans again, just to be sure?" asked Janeway.

"Can I have some ice cream?" asked Leila. "Strawberry would be good."

"One at a time!" The Doctor exclaimed. "To answer B'Elanna, yes, you are. Captain, I've run the scans several times, and they've always come up with the same results. Leila..." He tapped his comm badge. "Sickbay to Neelix," he spoke.

"Yes, Doctor?" came the reply.

"Bring up a dish of strawberry ice cream," The Doctor ordered.

"All right," said Neelix. "It'll be up in five minutes."

"Thank you," said The Doctor.

"So, Doctor," said Janeway, "you say Leila's B'Elanna's sister? Could you possibly be wrong?"

"With all due respect, Captain," The Doctor answered, "if I was wrong making any diagnoses with Leila, you would not have a Doctor right now." Leila laughed. The Doctor was right!

"She can't be Klingon," said B'Elanna. "If she was Klingon, she'd have the cranial ridges! Where are they?"

"I think she had them removed," The Doctor replied. He walked over to a small computer. "I have her whole history right here." Janeway read the information on the screen.

"Leila, come here," she said. "That story you told me was only part of your history." Leila nodded and joined the three at the screen.

"What?" she screeched after a few minutes of reading. "I wasn't born with the name Leilani? That's impossible!"

"Well, what did my mother call you?" asked B'Elanna. She typed something into the computer, and a name came up.

"Saquaria?" Janeway read. "That doesn't sound Klingon."

"It's Leila's middle name," B'Elanna explained. "I'm trying to find her first name."

"Do you know what to search for?" asked Janeway.

"Absolutely no idea," answered B'Elanna.

"Wait," said Leila. "I remember a name someone kept calling me."

"What was it?" The Doctor asked. Leila paused for a few moments.

"B'Elanna, search for the name La'Kieta," she ordered. B'Elanna nodded and typed it into the computer.

"I've got a match," she said. "And...it's Leila."

"La'Kieta, huh?" said Janeway. "I think I like Leila better."

"Yeah, me too," Leila agreed.

"Karangia to Featherflame," came a voice over Leila's comm badge. She tapped it and said, "Featherflame here. Go."

"Are you ever coming back to Starfalcon?" asked the voice teasingly. "Or can we consider you a Voyager member now?" Leila laughed.

"Always the comedian, aren't you, Emilia?" she asked. She looked at the three Voyager members, then said, "Yeah, I'm coming back. Are Daniel and Demetra there?"

"Yes," Emilia replied. "They got back three hours ago. Come back soon; Ayame's really happy about her pregnancy and wants to tell you all about it."

"You got it," said Leila. "Featherflame out."

"Who was that?" Janeway asked.

"Emilia Karangia," Leila answered. "Our chief engineer. She livens our crew up on a boring day." Janeway laughed.

"Well, I hate to cut this meeting short," she said, "but I know you have to get back to your ship, Leila. B'Elanna, you escort her to the transporter room, please."

"Which one?" B'Elanna asked.

"Two," Janeway answered. She stood up and shook hands with Leila.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Captain Featherflame," she said.

"Same to you," Leila replied. "Am I allowed back on?"

"Come any time you wish," answered Janeway. "You are always welcome on our ship."

"Thank you," said Leila. "You are as well. Good bye, Doctor." The Doctor nodded his head in reply.

"Okay," Leila addressed B'Elanna. "Let's go."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Upon arriving in Transporter Room Two, Leila and B'Elanna discovered that the entire room was flooded with something pink. Leila knelt and tasted it.

"Ice cream!" she declared. "This is strawberry ice cream!"

"How the hell did ice cream get in here?" B'Elanna demanded. She tapped her comm badge. "Torres to Neelix," she said.

"Neelix here," answered Neelix's voice. "Yes, B'Elanna?"

"You had better tell me why there's strawberry ice cream flooding the transporter room before I wring your sorry neck, you infuriating Talaxian!" B'Elanna growled.

"I am leaving now," Leila announced. She tapped her badge and said, "Featherflame to Starfalcon. One to beam up!"

She threw herself on her bed two hours later, her glasses restored and Ayame's news fresh in her head. The twenty-one-year-old was six months pregnant with twins! The father was Keitaro Yukisama, who Ayame had been dating for three years. Leila sighed, happy for her crew member. She yawned straight afterward, so she shut off the lights and set her mind on sleeping.

"Note to self," she murmured shortly before falling asleep. "Never ask Neelix for strawberry ice cream, because he's sure to screw it up somehow."

**_A/N: Next Chapter: Leila's Horrific Discovery_**

**_Leila discovers something shocking from Christie Kasumi, the EMH on Starfalcon. I can't tell you what it is, because then I'd be giving away the chapter! Anyway, Leila becomes seriously depressed after hearing that news._**

_**Please r&r this chapter! Thankies! **_


	5. Leila's Horrific Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or its characters regretfully, but Starfalcon and its crew are mine.**_

_**A/N: Well, I'm back! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Why has it taken so long? School's started! I'm going to be pretty busy this school year...what with homework and Japanese club and ROTC and all, but I'll update when I can, I promise!**_

_**Now for the chapter...**_

**Chapter 5: Leila's Horrific Discovery**

A month passed, with Leila making several trips to Voyager with different members of her crew. Soon, Voyager and Starfalcon were good friends.

Life on Starfalcon was good as well: Ayame was due to have her twins in two months, so the crew was getting ready for that. Starfalcon had also gone into only one battle, with a Klingon ship. They hadn't been attacked since.

Now, as Leila got up, she decided she would pay a visit to Christie Kasumi before leaving for Voyager. She was feeling strange sensations in her stomach every now and then, and her belly had grown a bit larger. She figured it was nothing; she had just gained some weight, but she decided to see her anyway.

"Why, good morning, Captain!" the blonde EMH greeted as Leila walked into Sickbay. "Anything I can do for you, besides keep the name Christie Kasumi?" Leila smiled.

"You can run tests on me," she answered. "I'm feeling something really weird in my stomach today."

"All right," said Christie. Leila hopped up onto the bed, and her world went dark with the familiar jab in the neck.

"Oh my goodness. Oh...my goodness."

Leila opened her eyes. She witnessed the strange feeling of not being asleep when she noticed Christie looking at images on a small monitor. She slid off the bed and crossed to the EMH.

"What's up with me?" Leila asked. Christie looked away from the screen ino the captain's eyes.

"I don't think you'll believe me if I told you," she said.

"Oh, come on," pressed Leila. "It can't be that bad!"

"All right," Christie sighed. "Leila, you're pregnant."

Leila retreated several paces and gripped the sides of a table to keep herself from falling over.

"Wh...what?" she stuttered. "Th...that's impossible! I haven't been intimate with anyone!"

"That's not all," said Christie. "You're carrying triplets."

"Triplets!" screeched Leila. "Oh my..." She sat down in a nearby chair. She closed her eyes for several minutes, then opened them.

"How many months?" she asked.

"Five," the EMH answered.

"Oh, God," Leila muttered. "Damn it! I'm only fourteen! I'm not supposed to have kids!" She got up and began to leave Sickbay.

"Where are you going?" Christie cried.

"Voyager," Leila replied. "I need to talk to B'Elanna." Before Christie Kasumi could stop her, Leila was on her way to the transporter room.

"Featherflame to Voyager," she said once she entered the room.

"Voyager here," came a reply. "Ensign Harry Kim speaking."

"Hey, Ensign," said Leila. "One to beam up."

She met Ensign Kim on the bridge.

"Where are Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Torres?" she asked him.

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters," the ensign answered, "and B'Elanna's in Engineering."

"Thank you," said Leila. She quickly left the bridge and found Janeway's quarters. She pressed the doorbell-like button next to the door.

"Come in," came the captain's voice. The door opened, and Leila walked inside.

"Why, Leila," said Janeway, getting up from the table at which she sat. "What a pleasure to see you again. Why the long face?"

"Call up B'Elanna," answered Leila, dropping herself in a chair at the other end of the table. "I need to talk with both of you." Janeway tapped her badge.

"Janeway to Torres," she spoke.

"Torres here," came the response.

"Report to my quarters immediately," Janeway ordered.

A few minutes later, the door chime rang. "Come in, B'Elanna," said Janeway. The door opened and B'Elanna entered.

"Hi," she greeted Leila. "What brings you out today?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Leila replied. She then suddenly hung her head, ashamed.

"What is it?" Janeway pressed. Leila looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Christie Kasumi said I'm pregnant with triplets," she finally said in a shaky voice.

"What?" cried B'Elanna. "What do you mean, you're pregnant, La'Kieta?" Leila flinched. When B'Elanna used her Klingon name, it usually meant she was angry and something wasn't being told.

"How did you get pregnant?" Janeway asked calmly.

"I don't know!" wailed Leila. "I don't know how it happened! I haven't been with anyone!"

"Can you think of any unusual event that happened to you when you were thirteen?" asked Janeway.

"Well, one night Kohana and I went to a party on a Federation starship because we were invited," answered Leila. "I don't remember very much about it, only that Kohana got really drunk; she kept drinking Romulan ale...and I know this guy kept hitting on me...I think he was drunk, too..."

"Okay, what happened?" B'Elanna demanded.

"He led me to his quarters, and...oh my God!" Leila suddenly stood up in a panic.

"I must have slept with him!" she cried. "We must have..."

"I know what you're trying to say," said Janeway. "Go on."

"Next thing I know, I'm in Starfalcon's Sickbay, suffering from a really bad hangover," Leila finished. "So I must have gotten drunk somehow. I swear by Starfleet protocol I didn't have anything!"

"I believe you," said Janeway. Suddenly, a voice drifted from Janeway's comm badge. "Chakotay to Captain Janeway, Captain Featherflame, and Lieutenant Torres. Report to the bridge at once." All three got up and left Janeway's quarters.

"What is it, Chakotay?" Janeway asked as they entered the bridge.

"Ma'am, we have discovered another Array, similar to the one that brought us here," Chakotay replied.

"Another?" said B'Elanna in disbelief.

"Coordinates, Mr. Tuvok," ordered Janeway.

"Seven-three-one-one-point-nine," the Vulcan responded.

"Set a course, Mr. Paris," said Janeway.

"Yes, ma'am," said the man who had spoken to Leila on her first visit.

"Why the hell are you going towards it!" cried Leila, still upset over the news of her pregnancy.

"We're going to destroy it, just like we did the Caretaker's," answered Janeway.

"Well, where's Starfalcon?" Leila asked. "If you can see it, we must be able to as well..."

Several tense moments passed. Then: "Uh...I think we've got a problem here..."

It was Harry Kim. Janeway and Leila went to his side and squinted down at the small monitor.

"What's the problem?" asked Janeway.

"I'm not getting any life readings from Starfalcon's last known position," Kim replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Leila. "Everyone on my damn starship's alive!"

"I know, I saw that!" answered Kim.

"Onscreen," Janeway instructed. The viewscreen showed nothing except the stars.

"Where's Starfalcon?" said B'Elanna.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Kim responded. "Starfalcon's not there! It's totally disappeared!"

_**A/N: Next Chapter: Easy Prey for a Dangerous Predator**_

_**Starfalcon's attacked by the Borg! Leila decides on one solution to save her crew: assimilation.**_

**_R/R please! I'll update ASAP! _**


	6. Easy Prey for a Dangerous Predator

**_A/N: Well, I'm back! And time for another chapter. Nothing much to report on...so I'll just get started with the chapter._**

**Chapter 6: Easy Prey for a Dangerous Predator**

Leila stared at the viewscreen in horror, then faced the young ensign.

"Find my ship before I strangle the hell out of you!" she growled at him. The ensign, intimidated, quickly nodded and immediately got to work.

"Whoa, Leila," said B'Elanna. "You are really starting to sound like me! That's something _I _would say!"

"I'm aware," answered Leila. "I'm half-Klingon, aren't I?"

That statement seemed to summarize everyone's feelings at that particular moment.

"Captain, we're receiving a message," said Tuvok. "But it's scrambled."

"Well, unscramble it and get it through," Janeway replied. Tuvok was silent for a moment, then said, "It's from Starfalcon."

"Then it's even more important!" cried Leila. "What's it say?" The Vulcan pressed a button, and a voice filled the air.

"Starfalcon to Voyager!" it cried, though Leila could barely make it out. "Is anyone there? Captain Featherflame!" Leila suddenly recognized the voice. "Out of my way," she said, shoving past Tuvok. She pressed a button and spoke, "Voyager here, this is Featherflame. What's wrong, Kiyoshi? Where are you?"

"We're being...attacked!" Kiyoshi Yukisama's voice wavered in and out of static. "I don't know by what, but there's a voice that keeps saying we'll be assimilated, and that resistance is futile! What is it, Captain?" Leila gasped; at the same time she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The pain became multiple shocks, and she grew concerned. Were these contractions? If they were, her triplets were coming four months too early! Pain blinding her, Leila stumbled to Janeway's chair and collapsed in it, trying to bring herself back to alertness.

"Captain?" Kiyoshi asked after a few seconds. Leila glared up at the viewscreen, still panting from her efforts.

"The Borg," she growled finally. "The Borg are attacking my ship!"

Janeway watched as Leila shakily stood up. She strode over to help the young captain, but the fourteen-year-old half-Klingon merely brushed her aside.

"I don't care what your previous orders were," she growled at Janeway's crew. "Go to warp nine. We're going to find Starfalcon and save it from the Borg."

Ensign Kim looked questioningly at Janeway. His face seemed to say, Captain, help me out. What do I do?

She looked over at Leila. "We are your crew to command," she told her. "Voyager is yours to pilot until we find Starfalcon."

"All right," Leila agreed. "Commander Tuvok, you attempt to reestablish a connection with Youngling Yukisama."

"Youngling, Captain Featherflame?"

"Lower than an ensign."

"Captain, they're called cadets," Janeway informed her. If Leila really wanted to be a Starfleet captain, a good one, she'd have to work on memorizing the officer ranks!

"Okay," said Leila. "_Cadet _Yukisama, then. I'm going to promote him and the other cadets to ensigns when we find them. Ensign Kim, you work on getting Starfalcon's coordinates. Commander Chakotay, open a private channel to Commander Korgrithal and tell him his orders are to keep firing at the cube. Lieutenant Paris, you keep Voyager flying."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Paris responded.

"Lieutenant Torres." Leila turned and faced her sister. "You are going to open a private channel to Chief Engineer Karangia. Tell her how to defend Starfalcon's weapons and shields against a Borg attack." B'Elanna nodded. Janeway was impressed at Leila's command. She had never seen a teenager command a crew with such seriousness and the correct use of Starfleet terms. Then again, Leila was not like any other teenager.

"Those are your orders," said Leila. "Follow them, and follow them well."

"Yes, Captain Featherflame," the crew said in unison.

"Captain Janeway, you come with me," Leila ordered. Janeway nodded and followed Leila off the bridge.

Leila led Janeway to her quarters.

"Guess what," she said shortly. She sat down at the table and propped her head on her hands. Janeway sat across from her.

"What?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," Leila replied. "Starfalcon's never dealt with the Borg before! Most of my crew have no clue what to do. We all know what the Borg are, but we don't know how to fight them off."

"I'm sure we can give your crew some pointers if we can get them all on here one day," said Janeway. Leila smiled and nodded, when a heavily-accented voice drifted out of her badge.

"Professoressa!" the voice cried. "Professoressa Featherflame, are you there?" Leila slapped the badge and replied, "Featherflame here. What's wrong, cadet?"

"The Borg!" exclaimed the cadet. "The Borg have...assimilate most of crew!"

"What?" screeched Leila. "Lydia Venezia, you had better tell me who's all left on Starfalcon!"

"Um..." The cadet paused. "Ensign Oakblade, Christie Kasumi, me...Engineer Karangia, and Cadet Yukisama and that's it."

"Which Yukisama?" Leila asked.

"Kiyoshi," Lydia replied. "Everyone else assimilated!"

"Damn it!" Leila brought her fist slamming down on the table. When she lifted it, she found she had cracked the surface.

"I'm a horrible captain!" she wailed. "I let my crew get assimilated by the Borg! That's the _last _thing I wanted to happen!" She then buried her head in her arms.

"You're not a horrible captain," Janeway consoled. "Horrible captains purposefully lead their crews into dangerous situations. Horrible captains spend all their time partying and not business. Horrible captains don't care about their ships or crews. Horrible captains, Leila...is not what you are."

Leila stood up. "My Klingon half hates to admit it," she said, "but you're right, Janeway. I'm going to have to save my crew from the Borg in every way possible. And to do that I can only say one possible solution: assimilation."

**_A/N: Next Chapter: Klingon Assimilation!_**

**_Leila tells B'Elanna about her plan of assimilation. Will the two Klingons go through with it?_**

**_Oh, and by the way...I'm taking Italian this year, so Cadet Lydia Venezia is Italian. And if I start writing my chapters in Italian...I'm extremely sorry about that. I'll translate them. _**

**__**

**_Please r/r this chapter! Thankies! _**


	7. Klingon Assimilation!

**_A/N: So...I've come back! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update...who knew I would be so busy! I'll try to update every Saturday, so...I'll try to set aside some time to do that. _**

**_Okay, now for the chappie._**

**Chapter 7: Klingon Assimilation!**

"What? La'Kieta, are you insane?" cried B'Elanna. Leila and Janeway had just told her about Leila's assimilation plan.

"How could you even _consider_ assimilation?" B'Elanna demanded. "Especially since you're five months pregnant!"

"I know, I know, don't remind me!" exclaimed Leila. "That's why you're coming with me!"

"Why do _I _have to go with you?" B'Elanna protested. "I've been assimilated once already, and I don't wish to do it again!" Leila seized the front of her jacket and pulled her down to eye level.

"Listen, Torres," she growled. "Nobody can do this job better than a Klingon. I don't know that much about Klingons, but I do know they're powerful warriors who hold honor in high regard. B'Elanna, if you help me do this, not only will you bring honor to the Torres name, you'll be the most respected half-Klingon on Starfalcon!"

"Besides you?" said B'Elanna teasingly.

"Yes, besides me," Leila replied with a smile. "So, will you do it?" There was silence for a moment as B'Elanna thought.

"Oh, all right," she said. "You've convinced me, La'Kieta."

"Cool!" cried Leila. "Let's get assimilated!"

"You do know how insane that sounds, don't you?" said Janeway. Leila only laughed.

"Okay, is the Borg cube in sight?" she asked.

"Yes," Janeway said. "Let's go, you two." The three Starfleet officers strode to the transporter room.

Upon arriving, they found that Paris was manning the controls and Chakotay, Kim, and a young red-haired Ktarian girl were overseeing the transport.

Just as Leila got onto the platform, the Ktarian girl came up to her.

"Good luck in getting your crew back from the Borg," she said.

"Thanks," said Leila. "And...who are you?"

"Naomi Wildman," the girl answered. "Captain Janeway's assistant. I'm half-Ktarian."

"Awesome," said Leila. "I'm Leila Featherflame."

"Nice to meet you," said Naomi. Leila looked at Janeway.

"I envy you!" she said. "I don't have an assistant..." Janeway laughed.

"Leila, I have one last request," she said.

"And what's that?" Leila asked.

"Call me Kathryn."

"Captain Featherflame! Awaken at once!"

Leila opened her eyes. Her last memory was of Voyager's transporter room, saying good-bye to Captain Janeway--no, Kathryn. Now, she was lying on a hard surface, a voice above her calling her name.

"No!" she cried. "I refuse to be assimilated! I demand to know where my crew are!" She sat up and saw...B'Elanna and Seven of Nine standing on either side of her, both normal-looking and unharmed.

"Will you shut up?" asked B'Elanna. "You're not going to get assimilated--this isn't even a real Borg cube!"

"Say what?" said Leila. "This...isn't a real Borg ship?"

"No, it's not," answered B'Elanna.

"Then where the hell did this come from?" Leila exclaimed. "Was there even a real one?"

"Yes," Seven replied. "I discovered your ship had an artificial Borg cube that is to be used when the real cube is detected. All but a few crewmembers beam onto here, and the remaining crew cloak Starfalcon so the Collective does not know it's there. All the Collective see is the Starfalcon-created cube. The Collective do not bother scanning cubes to see if they are artificial or not. That is one of the Borg's faults--assumption."

"That's awesome," said Leila. "I didn't even know Starfalcon had that! But I have a question. Why did Cadet Venezia think the others were assimilated?"

"Cadet Venezia was like you--she did not know the artificial cube existed," said Seven. "That is the reason I beamed on here; she contacted me in a panic, telling me everyone had been assimilated except a few." Leila laughed in relief. So, Starfalcon had her own defenses!

"Your crew is back on Starfalcon," said Seven, "so I will be going back to Voyager." She then left the room.

"Well, shall we follow?" asked B'Elanna. Leila nodded. Suddenly, a deep, mechanical voice filled the room, a voice Leila never expected to hear:

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. You will be assimilated. Resistance...is futile."

"No!" cried Leila. "Featherflame to Starfalcon and Voyager! The Borg cube has been discovered! We're being--" She gasped as she saw several drones materialize on the artificial bridge.

"Leila!" came Kathryn's voice. "Leila, what's going on?"

"No!" Leila screamed as the drones headed towards B'Elanna. One grabbed the engineer from behind while another prepared to assimilate her.

"No!" Leila screamed again. "B'Elanna!"

"Leila!" said Kathryn. "What's happening?"

"Leila, don't worry about me," said B'Elanna. "Run...save yourself..." Just as a drone was about to assimilate, Leila charged into it, hurling it away from B'Elanna. One then picked up Leila, set her upright, and prepared for assimilation. Leila, defeated, saw B'Elanna slump to the floor. The young captain then screamed one final word:

"B'Elanna!"

_**A/N: Okay, probably not the best of Borg confrontations, but...okay then. Please r&r this chappie...tell me if I got stuff wrong...stuff like that.**_

_**Next Chapter: Battle for the Klingons--Starfalcon and Voyager team up to rescue Leila and B'Elanna from the Borg. **_


End file.
